


Рогатые боги

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Bas Lag - China Miéville
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"— Откуда у него этот шлем? — спросил Ори."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рогатые боги

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву для команды fandom China Mieville 2014

_— Я — земля, — сказал человек-бизон. (с) Американские Боги  
— Приходи же к Быку, будь с нами. (с) Железный Совет_

Она шла на зов Быка. Сквозь пространство, время и слои между мирами, видимые только Ткачу, она слышала его рев, слышала, как капает его слюна на каменный пол где-то очень далеко от Нью-Кробюзона, далеко от Бас-Лага, на не определимом ни одной существующей мерой длины расстоянии. Зов раздавался гулким эхом вокруг, отталкивался от окружающего пространства и проходил сквозь ее голову, оседая там словно медная пыль. Бык звал ее, и в этом было нечто непреодолимое, то, чему она и не собиралась противиться.

Долгие годы тянутся, пока она ищет детали. Черные как ночь бизоньи рога ей продают за кое-какую услугу в потрепанной, когда-то разноцветной, но теперь выцветшей палатке на блошином рынке в Костяном городе. Они словно ждали ее — припрятанные, завернутые в красный отрез сукна с золотыми цветами. Торгаш не знал им цену, а у нее не было денег — поэтому они сошлись на мелкой сделке, отдающей подпольным привкусом заговоров и баррикад. Тот же торгаш помог ей выйти на мастеров-инженеров, у которых хранились старые чертежи. Сами они не решались браться за такой дикий, будто зверь, механизм, опасаясь последствий и испытывая почти суеверный страх, поэтому просто отдали ей инструкции. Когда все необходимые части были собраны, она начала работу.

Расульбагра — произнеси древнее как мир слово — и магия затеплится на языке, против воли или нет. Именно этого она и добивалась; спаивала и склеивала друг с другом куски металла, сверяла со схемой (детские ручки на ее голове, оторвавшись от перебирания волос, тянулись пощупать каждую деталь), шептала заклинания, и каждое слово притягивало, приближало ее к Быку. Многие месяцы понадобились на то, чтобы механизмы и детали вылежались, начали взаимодействовать, запуская странные реакции. Она почти ничего не ела, но цель придавала ей сил и упорства. Ее голос стал почти мужским — низким гулким эхом прежнего звука, а тело иссушилось, и грудь стала почти плоской. Расульбагра забрала много сил, потребовав мужского носителя, но пообещав вернуть все сполна. 

Она приходит на зов, когда первый раз надевает шлем, и его обруч сжимает виски в огне. Магия потрескивает в нем, создает её, Торо — разрывающую пространство искрящимися от нетерпения рогами. Она отбрасывает ими слой за слоем, словно кучу старых тряпок, рвущихся от малейшего нажима. Это трудно, шлем сдавливает череп, а детские ручонки внутри сжимаются в кулачки и колотят от боли, когда их кожа накаляется до предела. 

Торо пытается научиться ориентироваться там, где ориентиров нет вовсе — в слоях, порванных рогами, легко запутаться, выйти не туда, выпасть и исчезнуть навсегда. Но зов ведет ее, служит единственным маяком, горящим во мраке, на звук которого она несется с ревом, страхом и болью, пробивая себе путь.

И наконец оказывается в пещере, устланной мокрой, пахнущей лесной гнилью подстилкой листьев. Сквозь шлем мир вовсе не такой, каким Торо видела его прежде — он стар, как умирающий бог, седой, одноглазый, не желающий уходить. Под бликами танцующих огоньков на стенах пещеры белеют примитивные рисунки: людей, животных, людей с головами животных, костров, воды, звезд. Посреди пещеры стоит Бизон. Он дергает мохнатой головой и скашивает глаза на Торо. Вытянутыми руками он опирается на подобие трости — деревянную палку, увитую окаменевшими лозами и лианами. Шлем Торо тянет к земле, припечатывает, но и дает силу прорываться сквозь плотное полотно между мирами дальше, ближе, на зов. Бизон протягивает ей руку — алого цвета кармина, и Торо рычит в ответ. Тело Бизона блестит в свете костра, щедро умасленное, пахнущее скотом, тьмой и бунтом, и Торо подается к нему, отзывается, приходит на зов — проводит ладонью по его морде, короткой шерсти между глаз, и Бизон фыркает, отплевывается, с его черных губ падают белые хлопья слюны. 

Шлем словно тяжелеет, высекает искры, звук их щелканья эхом откатывается от стен пещеры и сливается с тихим цокотом падающих капель. Бизон словно врастает своей настоящестью в саму ткань мироздания, он и есть ее часть. Он есть земля, и есть суть всего, если смотреть именно под тем углом, какой дает взору расульбагра. "Смотри на меня", — слышит Торо его рык в своей голове, но морда Бизона не двигается, жвачная челюсть сжата. Он абсолютно наг, и стоящий член кажется чем-то совершенно естественным. Торо крепко прижимается к скользкому телу Бизона, желая схватить покрепче, берет в руку твердый горячий член, но его руки все равно сильнее, пальцы ловчее. Он хватает ее под бедра, проводит огромным языком по шее и подбородку, оставляя борозду густой липкой слюны и задевая стык между шеей и шлемом, и опускает на мягкие шкуры диких животных. 

Торо вспоминает, словно просыпается, и принимает в себя его силу, впуская магию до конца. Вбиваясь со звериным неистовством, Бизон держит ее за рога шлема, и эти касания растекаются по телу едва ли не слаще, чем жар между ног. Каждый миг, когда Бизон проводит пальцами по черным изогнутым выступам на шлеме, потирая их, насыщая статическим электричеством, размазывая его по шлему, вжимаясь пальцами в сочленения металлических пластин, слизывая длинным шершавым языком остатки энергии, Торо дрожит, наполняясь, срастаясь с расульбагрой все сильнее, становясь ею. Скрестив щиколотки на его пояснице, Торо сжимает жилистые ноги, и Бизон разрешает ей перевернуть себя на спину и продолжить движение. Она упирается ладонями в его грудь, запускает пальцы в шерсть, чувствуя, как растекаются капли масла, пахнущие зверем, мускусом, древностью, древесной корой и кровью, и движется, движется на нем, ерзая худым задом по его бедрам. Пещера дрожит и пульсирует в такт ее движениям, на темных сводах отражаются неведомые Торо созведия иных миров. Бизон приподнимается, фыркает и рычит ей в шею, толкаясь все сильнее, орошая тело слюной и потом, а нутро — семенем. Торо тихо стонет и сжимает пальцы, оставляя царапины на алеюще-красной, мокрой от пота спине Бизона. Он бьет коротким хвостом по земле, и молочное семя, выплескивающееся при каждом толчке, стекает между ног по бедрам Торо, и она знает, что теперь у нее есть сила для того, чтобы совершить начатое.

Бизон сидит на шкуре дикого зверя, облизывает морду и наблюдает черными влажными коровьими глазами за Торо, когда та встает и вытирает семя и малафью с тела. Кончики рогов шлема чуть пульсируют и покалывают, как натертая нежная кожа, ей очень хочется к ним прикоснуться, но это невыносимо остро и болезненно-приятно. Торо слизывает с пальцев сперму, открыто демонстрируя это Бизону, и он довольно рычит, скребя пальцами по гнилым листьям. Он отворачивается, когда Торо со стоном боли пробивает брешь обратно в Бас-Лаг.

Каждому миру нужны свои рогатые боги земли.


End file.
